This Core is designed to genotype individual mice used by all of the subprojects including mice with the following genes disrupted; epithelial nitric oxide synthase (eNOS); neuronal oxide synthase (nNOS); phagocytic oxidase p47/phox, NADPH oxidase; extracellular superoxide dismutase (EC-SOD) and the dopamine D5 receptor. Genotyping will be performed with real-time PCR using an ABI PRISM 77000 HT sequence detection system. The Core will also quantify mRNA expression for all of the subprojects in individual afferent, mesenteric and vasa recta arterioles by surgical microdissection under light microscope and/or laser microdissection and laser pressure catapulting, real-time PCR with multiplexing capabilities. In addition, Core C will determine protein expression by immunohistochemistry, Western blot, autoradiography and radioligand binding in renal and mesenteric microvessels, renal cortex and medulla. MRNA and protein expression will be determined for the following genes of interest including: eNOS, nNOS, components of NADPH oxidase including macrophage oxidase MOX-1, renal oxidase RENOX, hemeoxidase HO-1, HO-2, three isoforms of SOD, catalase, glutathione peroxidase, angiotensin AT1 and AT2 receptors and the dopamine D5 receptor. This core will also be responsible for keeping investigators informed of the latest molecular techniques applicable for each of the subprojects.